Lions, Tigers, Bears, Oh My!
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: SkinnerxSawyer...Skinner sneaks into Sawyer's room one night and the two share a kind of passionate night. YAOI
1. Tigers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LXG

Skinner shrugged his trench coat off while he was still safe in his room. A smirk formed on his face as he took a towel and wiped the grease off his face. He threw his towel off to the side.

The invisible man headed out of the room to head to the youngest member's room. Skinner took a quick look around before managed to slip his way into the room.

The older man wore a light smile as he watched Sawyer's sleeping form. The blond man held onto his rifle, one of the ones that he had brought with him on the trip. Skinner walked over to the bed, getting onto the other male.

All of a sudden, Skinner felt a cold metal on his skin. The invisible man looked down at the visible man beneath him.

"Get off me and lay down, so we can do this my way," Sawyer said, putting his index finger on the trigger. "Or I'll tell everyone you to tried to do something to me."

Even though Sawyer couldn't see it, Skinner blinked slightly, but laid down. The younger man had never been this forceful before, even as the acting leader of the league. The blond put the gun on the mattress, and, sitting up, he tore off his own shirt before Skinner stopped him.

"Let me help," the invisible man said, slipping his hand to the other's pants.

A light red tint filled Tom's cheeks. Before he could protest, Skinner had his trousers already undone. Sawyer kicked the fabric off his pants. The blond felt Skinner's hands pull open his boxers.

Before Skinner's cold hands touched his warm member, the younger male flinched slightly. Sawyer relaxed and let out a soft moan when an invisible hand touched his member. His nails dug into the sheets a bit. A soft chuckled escaped from Skinner's mouth while he watched the younger male writhe with pleasure.

The invisible man sat up, bringing the blond up with him. Sawyer let out a small surprised noise. Invisible fingers ran through his hair as he was laid on the bed.

The blond looked although it was hopeless to do so. He raised his hips a bit when he felt his underwear being tugged off. Sawyer reached up and found Skinner's face.

"You should've left your grease on," he said, just mumbling a tad bit.

The only response he got was a small no. a small gasp escaped Sawyer's lips before he could question the other male any further. Skinner's free hand began to probe Sawyer's ass, inserting a couple fingers into his entrance.

The younger male clenched the sheets when the invisible man withdrew his fingers. Skinner positioned himself once again. The older man slowly pushed his member into the other one. Skinner heard a small whimper come from the other male's mouth.

The older man sighed a bit and pulled out halfway. He almost slammed back inside of the younger male like he wanted to. He rubbed the other's chest, trying to ease him into the rhythm that he was going.

Skinner groaned and Sawyer nearly screamed when they both climazed. The top male pulled out slowly, easing himself off the other. The bottom male felt around until he grabbed an invisible shoulder.

The owner of said should let out a soft sigh. He laid down next to his lovely blond. Skinner shook his head, trying not to let those thoughts get to him. He didn't want the male lying next to him to feel obligated to stay with him.

The invisible man watched him when Sawyer fell asleep. He pushed his bangs out of his sweaty face gently. Sawyer turned onto his side after a while, but Skinner had already fallen asleep, holding the other in his arms.


	2. Lions

_A/N: I brought Dorian and Quatermain back for the sake of this fiction._

"I checked Skinner's room this morning and he wasn't in there," Quatermain said; his voice rising.

"Apparently our youngest member has yet to get up also," Dorian said crossing his legs, managing to keep his cool somewhat.

The others sat quietly in the meeting room aboard the Nautilus, listening to the two of them argue back and forth. But while they were arguing, Sawyer managed to limp into the meeting room. The two older men had stopped their fighting when they noticed Tom slink by.

"Where have you been boy?" Quatermain asked, watching the blond.

"Where do you think? In bed," Sawyer said easing himself into a chair near Mina.

"Tom, have you see Skinner?" Mina asked him, trying to be easy on him unlike Quatermain.

Sawyer took a glance at her before hearing footsteps echo into the room. The blond readjusted himself in the chair to see the infamous brown trench coat. He found his heart beginning to race, but tried to keep himself composed.

Skinner busied himself with putting on his grease. The invisible man wore a slight smirk on his face. The only woman took note of the look on the greased man's face.

"Someone had fun last night for not being found in their room," she said, standing up. "Did you leave the ship again?"

Skinner scoffed and said, "Just because I have a spot of fun does not mean I left the ship."

The man put the small can of grease in on of the many pockets in his trench coat. He took a quick look at Sawyer before walking past him. The blond man watched the other, trying to hide the facts of what they did the previous nights.

"I don't tryst you Skinner," Quatermain mumbled as he followed the other male.

"You are right by doing so. But you didn't check every room last night."

Tom stood up hastily and tried to make a quick exit from the meeting room. Mina raised one of her eyebrows in eyeing every detail.


	3. Bears

Sawyer leaned against the wall outside of the meeting room. He lingered there until he heard the door swing open. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the cold metal of Quatermain's rifle touched his neck.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" the older gentlemen asked Sawyer.

"Anywhere but in there," the younger male said innocently.

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me," Quatermain demanded, threatening to pull the trigger.

"It's my ass!" Tom yelled before running off.

Quatermain blinked before lowering his rifle slightly. The old man turned and entered the meeting room once again. He put his eyeglasses on. His eyes latched onto Skinner.

The older male motioned for the invisible man to come walk with him. The two exited the meeting room. Quatermain looked at Skinner over the top of his reading glasses.

"Did you do anything to the boy last night?" he asked.

'_Did Sawyer tell him?' _Skinner thought, but he shook his head.

"Are you absolutely sure Skinner?"

"I've never been so sure Quatermain. I would have you on my ass in the first place if I ever hurt the kid."

Quatermain lifted his rifle up to Skinner's head. Skinner gulped audibly. There was no way he could get out of this at all. The older gentleman backed the younger one into the metal wall.

"What exactly did you do to the boy?"

"Sorry…But I'd rather die than tell you Allen," Skinner said smiling a bit. "I already made up my will and a few things are needed in my coffin."

"Just stay away from the boy for a while, deal?"

Skinner sighed a bit before saying, "Deal."

'_Damn'_ the invisible man thought as he watched Quatermain head back into the meeting room.


	4. Oh My!

Sawyer began to worry slightly when he noticed that Skinner wasn't hanging around him more than he absolutely had to. The young male decieded to take a quick glance over at Quatermain.

The old man kept cutting eyes at the invisible man everytime he got close to Sawyer. Their missions had come to an end and it was only natural that tension was building was the conclusion that Tom came to.

The night came too quickly for the younest member. He stared at the ceiling with nothing covering him, but his thread bare undergarments. His thoughts drifted to the invisble man.

Sawyer jumped slightly when he heard the door creak open. He looked over and saw no one there. The blond man got off the bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Almost immediately Sawyer knew it was Skinner. The younger of the two felt the other put his head on Sawyer's head. Sawyer smiled just a bit before something rolled into the room.

A pink tint painted the blond's cheeks when he went to pick it up. A black tube was what he had picked up. Sawyer opened it and a note with Quatermain's handwriting and a couple pieces of latex fell out.

'_Use these boy. Thought you would know better protection.'_

-Q


End file.
